The present invention relates to an inking apparatus for supplying ink to the printing plate mounted on a plate cylinder in an offset press.
Offset presses include a plate cylinder having a printing plate mounted thereon, an inking apparatus for supplying ink to the surface of the printing plate, and a dampening apparatus for supplying a dampening solution. The ink and dampening solution, as supplied, form an image on the surface of the printing plate, which image is transferred onto a blanket cylinder held in contact with the plate cylinder. The image on the blanket cylinder is then transferred onto and printed on a sheet of printing paper between the blanket cylinder and another blanket cylinder or between the blanket cylinder and an impression cylinder.
The known inking apparatus for the offset presses include a drum-type inking apparatus and a multiple-roller-type inking apparatus. The drum-type inking apparatus is disadvantageous in that it tends to cause ghosting. The multiple-roller-type inking apparatus has a drawback in that ink on rollers is liable to become emulsified. Both known types of inking apparatus are also unsatisfactory in that ink flow is not smooth, ink tends to get emulsified easily, and hence the apparatus are prone to bring about printing troubles.